


We Have Met the Enemy and He Is Us

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's thoughts after she doesn't end the world.</p><p>The title it a <a href="http://www.igopogo.com/we_have_met.htm">Pogo</a> reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Met the Enemy and He Is Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: enemy

Willow lay awake in Xander's bed. He was on the couch. She felt grateful. She didn't want to be where Tara had been shot.

She wasn't sure if Xander was there as friend or guard.

They should kill her. Maybe they still would. Over the years they'd fought humans, humans who'd died or who'd deserved to die. Mrs. Madison. Daryl Epps. Pete Claver. Tucker Wells. Andrew. Jonathan.

Warren.

Willow turned her head away, but not from what she'd done to Warren. She'd do it again. That's how she knew was a monster. They should kill her, while they still could.


End file.
